


Last of John and Sherlock

by grimmfairy



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Last of Us
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, David is creepy, Hurt/Comfort, John is Ellie, M/M, Mild Gore, Sherlock is Joel, Sherlock saves John, machete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some art by navydream on tumblr that I saw and liked.</p><p>A Johnlock version of the scene between Ellie and David, trapped in a burning building. Cannibalistic David attacks John and tries to do things to him. Sherlock arrives for the aftermath.</p><p>If you don't know the game, this may not make sense to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of John and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/gifts).



John forced his eyes to open, dragging in a breath through smoke damaged lungs.

_What happened?_

He hurt. Pain buzzed under his skin, focusing him, grounding him in the present. A gleam on the other side of the room caught John's eyes.

_The machete. Need it. Why?_

A blurry figure loomed over him as he rolled onto all fours.

_Sherlock?_

Agonizing pain shot through his body as he began crawling towards the machete. A booted foot had crashed into his side, flipping him onto his back. The blurry figure came into focus.

_Not Sherlock. David._

John coughed and wheezed, already winded from the burning hot air. Why was the building on fire? John had the vague feeling he had something to do with it.

"I knew you had heart. You know, it's ok to give up," David said gently above him, panting. If John hadn't known any better, he would've thought that David almost sounded kind.

But he did know David, he knew what David wanted from him. And John would rather die. John managed to crawl another foot towards his goal, the blade gleaming dully under the glaze of dried blood that stained it brown. Another hard kick knocked him on his back, and John couldn't make himself keep crawling anymore. His bones felt heavy, leaden, and his mind was sluggish now.

"Guess not," David grabbed John and flipped him onto his stomach, pinning him underneath his own larger frame. John struggled weakly, face digging into the dirty carpet as he struggled desperately to breathe through the pain, and the fear.

_The fear. It was choking him, sickly sweet and burning like the fire consuming the building they were in._

David grabbed John's hair and wrenched his head back to whisper into his ear.

"You can try begging."

Rancid breath washed over John as he felt the other man grind his hips down, making his intent abundantly clear. John froze.

"Fuck you," He rasped. David growled and flipped him over again, wrapping his hands around the delicate throat of his victim. John's hands scrabbled ineffectively against David's as spots began to float in his vision.

"You think you know me?" David spat, drops of spit hitting John. "You have no idea _what I'm capable of_!"

He punctuated his last few words with rolls of his hips. Sheer panic ripped through John. He felt one of David's hand leave his throat, and David began fumbling with his zipper. John forced himself to concentrate. He flung his arms out behind him, grasping for anything he could use as a weapon. His hand brushed against something metallic.

_And sharp._

John curled his fingers around the handle and with a surge of adrenaline swung the large blade at David. It was a weak blow, but David let go of his throat and rolled off holding his arm to his chest. John didn't even take his first unobstructed breath before he swung the machete again.

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

_Blood_

_Again_

_Can't stop  
_

Hands pulled him off, gripping him tightly by the arms.

"Don't fucking touch me!" John screamed, or at least that's what he meant to do. It sounded more like a half-strangled cry. He beat his fists against a narrow chest as he was pulled away from the red mess on the floor. It was staining the old stars on the carpet.

"John!"

John couldn't look. He couldn't bear to see who had found him.

"John! It's me," The deep voice sounded familiar now. John slowly raised his eyes and met with sparkling grey ones, sharp with intelligence. The grip on his shoulders softened as John recognized his savior.

"Sh-Sherlock?" John stumbled over the name he had come to love. It was like a lifeline keeping him afloat. Sherlock's eyes traveled quickly over John's blood-spattered face and down to his jeans where they were had been forced open by David.

"It's me," Sherlock repeated softly, as though talking to a wild moved his hands to cradle John's face, staring into the deep pools of cerulean blue that were bloodshot and teary.

"He tried to...he tried to..." John couldn't say it, couldn't say what David had tried to do. He wasn't sure what he was trying to tell Sherlock, about the cannibalism or the predatory way David had looked at him while he ripped his zipper down. But it didn't matter.

"Oh, my dearest John," Sherlock whispered.

John hesitated for just a moment before throwing himself at Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could and just holding on.

"I've got you," Sherlock murmured into John's dirty blonde hair and placed a delicate kiss there. John tried to burrow himself even further into Sherlock, hiding from the world. Sherlock gathered him into his lap and let John sob into his chest for a few minutes. "John, we have to go now. You seem to have set the building on fire."

John nodded from his safe place in Sherlock's arms.

"Can you stand?" Sherlock asked quietly. John nodded again, sniffling and rubbing his eyes as he let Sherlock go. He wasn't without contact for long as Sherlock wrapped a long arm around John and escorted him out his worst nightmare.


End file.
